Patent Literature 1 discloses a daylighting device for letting sunlight into a room through, for example, a window of a building. The daylighting device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of daylighting sheets disposed side by side and a pivot mechanism that pivots the daylighting sheets. Patent Literature 1 describes that this daylighting device allows for suitable adjustment of deflection of light in accordance with the angle of elevation of the sun, in order to prevent glaring light from coming into the room.
Meanwhile, in the art of window shades for blocking sunlight, Patent Literature 2 discloses an electric window shade including a slat angle controller that controls the angle of slats in accordance with the time of day, weather, and other conditions.